


I'm Leaving

by Lisbethsan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Goodbyes, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbethsan/pseuds/Lisbethsan
Summary: MC grows tired of her husband, Jumin Han, being away for so long and takes matters into her own hands. And luggage.





	I'm Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a Spanish song named “Me Voy” by Julieta Venegas. I'll be translating the song into English lyrics and I'll leave the music video in the notes!!

Ever since Jumin and I came back from our honeymoon, I thought everything would change.

I mean, those days left at the resort were heaven. I spent so much time with my husband, it felt like a dream.

….was it?

 We got back, and he got triple the work he usually got. Many businesses, contracts, projects, and deadlines were coming up and it felt like I was being pushed aside.

 “Jumin, dear, I thought we could go out and see-” I try to say. “Not tonight, MC, I've got to work until late today. The office has been chaotic as of late. I'll be back later.”

 And with that, he was gone. It's been this way for months.

 I don't think I can live like this.

 

_Because you don't listen to what is so close to you,_

_Only the outside noise_

_And I that I'm by your side disappear from your eyes_

 

But… I wasn't helping either.

 During his day off, he asked me:

 “MC,” I turn to him on the bed. He stared at my eyes. “I was thinking we could go out and look for a new dress for yourself. Seems that you're in need for one.” I narrowed my eyes.

 “I already made plans.” He seemed confused. “Which I've already told you. Two days ago.” I turn back to my side of the bed. “I told you I was going out with Yoosung to the park with his cat. You even told me,” I clear my throat. “Alright. Have fun.” I try to imitate his voice.

 He only stares at me. I feel his body leave the bed, and I sit up to see where he's going.

He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door. I jump at the sudden noise.

 After getting up and dressing up, I see him with his suit on and suitcase in hand.

 “I thought it was your day off?” I ask before he heads out the door.

 “I have plans now too.” and with that, he leaves before I can answer.  

 

_I'm not going to cry and say I don't deserve this,_

_Because it's probably that I deserve this but-_

 

That day, I decided to cancel my meeting with Yoosung.

  _“Are you feeling alright, MC? You've never canceled on me… or anyone actually.” he says over the phone._

  _I sigh. “yeah, sorry Yoosung. I'm just… not in the mood, ya know?” I say. I felt bad for canceling on him but… I couldn't bear myself faking a smile when i felt rotten inside._

  _“Alright, but call me if anything comes up! You know you can count on me for anything!” I smile and nod, as if he could see me. “you bet.” and with that I hung up._

 Jumin has been even more distant from that day on. He left on more overnight trips than usual, almost like he was asking for it.

 I usually called Yoosung or Seven when I was feeling down, as they knew how to cheer me up easily. But I stopped calling.

 

I wanted to leave.

 

Leave this worthless life, being a wife that is not even loved.

 Being a member in the RFA that didn't deserve their friendship.

 

_\--But I don't want It,_

_And that's why I leave_

 

I began thinking about this a lot.

 It would be best to leave. Jumin would be better off.

 Before I knew it, I was sending letters to each of the RFA members. I thought it would be better to also send little things that remind me of them.

 I told Yoosung that I was sorry for this, that I never meant to say goodbye this way. I kept thinking of my last words to him… but I couldn't remember no matter how hard I tried. In his package, I gave him LOLOL plush toys, of his and my avatars.

 To Seven… I now knew what it would be like to run away from family. And that I was sorry I was doing it to him again. I wished him happiness. I gave him a cat plush toy with the words “God Seven” sewn into it.

 To Zen… I wished him success in his career and that I would be watching him succeed. I truly appreciate him. I gifted him multiple face masks of his favorite and a copy of our first selfie together.

 I wrote to Jaehee how I regret not spending as much time with her, as she was always busy because of Jumin. ‘I always begged Jumin to give you days off.’ I gifted her a coffee machine with her favorite type of coffee in it. I also gave her a poster of Zen.

 To V…. I actually recorded to him. I knew he was losing his eyesight and was refusing treatment.  I gifted him a photograph I took of him with his camera when Jumin and I came over. It was a picture of him looking at the sky.

 “Hey, V. I um… I decided to leave. Leave RFA and… to leave Jumin. It's just… not been okay for me. I felt unloved. Lonely. I even…” I chuckled. “I even wanted to escape forever without telling anyone… the only difference here is that I'm saying goodbye.” I inhaled. “You will all hate me for leaving so suddenly, but… I hope you understand, V. You know… knew… Jumin the best. You know how he is,” I smiled. “He is perfect in my eyes…” a tear escaped my eye but I quickly wiped it off my face.

 “But even perfection has flaws. I wasn't happy by his side. Don't get me wrong, we were okay for a while but… I was too lonely and too neglected. I just hope you can forgive me.” I give a sad smile and turn off the camera.

 I send the tape to V’s home to arrive the day the letters will arrive to the other members.

 

The last one is Jumin.

 

_Because I know that something better waits for me,_

_That which sweetens salt, and makes the sun come out_

_Me, that thought I would never leave you,_   
_that this love was good and for life,_ _  
_ but today I understood that there isn't enough for both of us.

 

I went to a lawyer and got the divorce papers. It was easy to move around since Jumin was never around.

 The bad thing was paying people off to be quiet about my whereabouts.

 Except to Driver Kim. He asked where I would like to go, no questions asked. I trusted him.

 Eventually, I got home with the papers ready and signed from my part.

 I wrote to him now.

 

“Dear Jumin,

 

It's been a hard year. You've been away so long, and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in your face, but I knew that once I told you this, you would convince me to stay. I can't do that anymore. On the bed, I left the divorce papers. They're all signed from my side. When you sign them, call my mother and she will pick them up. Please don't try to contact me or tell Seven to locate me… it won't be possible. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for you. I'm sorry I didn't have what it takes to be with you. I'm sorry I never gave you a family like you always wanted. I'm sure someone better awaits for you.

 

Someone that isn't me.

 

Please take good care of yourself.

 

P.S. Please take good care of Elizabeth the 3rd, she seems to miss you a lot.

 

Signed,

MC

  


_I'm not going to cry and say I don't deserve this,_

_Because it's probably that I deserve this_

_but I don't want it_

_so that's why I leave_

_What a shame but goodbye_

_I say goodbye to you and I leave_

_What a shame but goodbye_

_I say goodbye to you_

 

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest as I leave the note next to the divorce papers. This wasn't going to be easy. But I need to leave.

 To get away.

 I pick up my luggage. I leave almost all my clothing, the one Jumin had bought me. I take the one I came into this home with. Mostly consisting of sweaters, leggings, t-shirts, underwear and such.

 I inhale deeply as I pet Elizabeth the 3rd. A couple of tears escape.

 “I'm sorry… that I'm leaving. If there was a way I could keep you, I would. I know how lonely you'll be here. Same as me… but even worse. You won't have me as company anymore.” Elizabeth purrs and rubs her head on my leg. I exhale.

 I leave food and water for her.

 A temptation comes from going in my phone. I sigh and log in the RFA chat.

 Yoosung, Seven and Zen were in.

 

_MC has entered the chat room._

  _Yoosung☆:_ MC! Hi hi hi!

 707: MC!!!

  _707_ : SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!! ☆☆

  _707_ : TELL ZEN HERE THAT CATS ARE THE BEST PLZ

  _ZEN:_ *annoyed emoji*

  _ZEN:_ There's no point in trying to convince me, I'm allergic lol

  _MC: hey guys_

  _MC: leave Zen alone lmao he's allergic_

  _ZEN:_ Finally someone with common sense!!

  _Yoosung☆:_ Hey MC you ok?? You haven't been missing your meals have you??

  _ZEN:_ Yeah, you have barely logged in this week

 _707:_ do u want me to come over?!?!?

  _707:_ Jumin is working late today right??? I can keep you company AND see Elly!!!

  _707:_ B☆O☆N☆U☆S☆!!

 MC: lol I'm ok just tired

 MC: and yeah he is working late as usual

 MC: but don't worry I'm ok lol

  _Jumin Han has entered the chat room._

  _Jumin Han:_ Hello, MC. Are you and Elizabeth the 3rd doing alright?

  _MC_ : yeah.

  _Jumin Han:_ I'm glad.

  _707:_ ooooooooohhhh!!! Is our heir busy tonight?!?!?!

  _ZEN: *yet another annoyed emoji*_

 ZEN: That dude is always busy, I have a feeling MC is always alone;;

  _Yoosung☆:_ Yeah… me too.

  _Jumin Han:_ Nonsense. She understands I'm busy.

  _MC: ….._

  _MC:_ I got to go. It was nice talking to you guys

  _MC_ : I love you all

  _707:_ awww!!

  _707_ : *hearts emoji*

  _707:_ We love you back!!!!

  _Yoosung☆:_ have a good day MC! Don't skip meals!

  _ZEN:_ call if you need a friend, MC;;

  _Jumin Han:_ She has other people she can call other than you, Zen.

  _MC has left the chatroom._

 

You didn't realize you had been crying. That was your last chat with them.  

 You wipe the tears away and leave the phone beside the letter and divorce papers before leaving the penthouse.

 You get some looks from people inside the building, as you were carrying luggage.

 Once inside Driver Kim’s car, you told him to drive you to the airport. He seemed worried for you.

 You smiled at him. “I'm… okay.” He nods and continues driving. Once there, there was no going back.

 

“ _Next flight to… New York… leaving in 10 minutes.”_ that was your call to your new life.

 

**That Night.**

 

Jumin opened the door to his penthouse, noticing how quiet it was.

 A sudden ‘meow’ startled him. It was only Elizabeth the 3rd rubbing against his leg.

 By now, he would be hearing MC giggling at the TV show she usually watched. But… the house seemed quiet. Too quiet.

 “MC?” He asked out loud. “I'm home.” he was met with more silence.

 He checked every room until he got in the bedroom.

 He saw a couple of papers on the bed and MC’s phone. He looked confused.

 Once picking up the papers, his face went white.

 “W...What…?” He said to himself.

 ‘Divorce Documentation’ read at the top.

 This wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

 He saw how every page was signed by MC.

 He then noticed the paper next to those.

 It was a letter from MC. He read it, and hasn't realized he was crying. It was not often he cried, but…

 He physically felt his heart shatter.

 He had driven his wife away from him.

 Jumin then grabbed the phone she left behind, to tell him any clue as to where she had gone off to.

 Jumin signed on her RFA account.

 

_MC has joined the chat room._

  _Jaehee Kang:_ Hello, MC. How are you?

 MC: ljkip

  _Jaehee Kang: MC?_

  _MC has left the chat room._

 

Jumin couldn't believe this.

 He called his chief of security, telling everyone to see or find out where she went.

 He spent all night and all day the next day looking for her.

 Jumin received a call from Driver Kim.

 Jumin answered immediately. “Yes?? Do you know?” there was a pause. “airport?”

 He hung up.

 He went to his bed, no, -their- bed and cried. She was gone.

 

_What a shame but goodbye_

I say goodbye to you and I leave

What a shame but goodbye

I say goodbye….

 

_And I leave._

  


☆☆☆EXTRA☆☆☆

  


His phone suddenly started ringing. It was V.

“Jumin… please go to the RFA chat room. Something has happened.” Jumin immediately logs in from his account.

 

_Jumin Han has entered the chat room._

  _Yoosung☆: Did anyone get a weird package from MC??? I haven't opened it yet_

  _707: ……._

  _ZEN:_ yeah… I did too. Open it, Yoosung.

  _Jaehee Kang:_ So did I…

  _Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han….._

  _V:_ I don't know what to say. She sent me a tape.

 Yoosung☆: a tape?? Why you?? I only got a letter T_T

  _Yoosung☆:_ oh nvm there's stuff here!!!

  _V:_ She was worried I wouldn't be able to read because of my eyesight.

  _Jumin Han:_ She gave me divorce papers.

  _ZEN: ?????!???????_

  _ZEN:_ what???

  _Yoosung☆:_ omg _…_

  _707:_ she's leaving?????

  _Jumin Han:_ She already left… she hasn't been in the penthouse since yesterday, around the time she came in last time.

  _Jaehee Kang:_ Wait, Mr. Han. Are you sure? She came in last night and wrote random letters and left.

  _Jumin Han:_ That was me. I wanted to see with my own eyes that this was her phone and her app.

  _ZEN:_ Wait so she's gone?

  _ZEN:_ what the HELL did you do Jumin!!?

  _Jumin Han: ….._

  _Jaehee Kang:_ Zen… please. Mr. Han must be having a hard time right now. He hasn't come into work all day today.

  _Yoosung☆:_ ….. We were supposed to go roller skating next week. How could she leave us like that?

 V: She was having a hard time, Yoosung…

  _Jumin Han:_ it's all my fault. If I had been home more often to be there for her… I shouldn't have been mean to her.

  _ZEN:_ mean??? So you admit to treating her badly????

  _V:_ Not in the way you think, Hyun.

  _ZEN:_ Then?? What the hell is going on?;;

 707: Jumin

  _Jumin Han: ?_

  _707:_ I know where she went, but I'm gonna need time to locate her exact spot as she has no cellphone

  _Jumin Han:_ Where is she????

  _Jumin Han:_ TELL ME!

  _707:_ New York, USA

  _Yoosung☆: ….._

  _ZEN:_ How did you find out so quickly??

  _707:_ She used Jumin’s account to pay for the ticket with card, but it shows she deposited the same amount of money later on on his account in cash

  _Jaehee Kang:_ I can only assume that she didn't want to owe Mr. Han any money…

  _V:_ Are you going after her, Jumin?

  _Yoosung☆:_ Obviously he is!!!!

  _ZEN:_ Yeah… He can't just leave her;;

 707: idk

  _Jumin Han: No._

  _Yoosung☆: ???????_

  _Jumin Han:_ She left for a reason. I can't change that. She's as stubborn as…

  _Jumin Han:_ point is… she doesn't want to be found.

  _Jumin Han:_ I'm signing the papers.

  _Jumin Han has left the chat room._

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHHHH
> 
> OK SO 
> 
> This is my first time writing something for mystic messenger
> 
> I've had this app for so long and I've read so many stuff that I just had to write my own, so here it is!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a bit… well crap lmao idk if I got the characters well so fingers crossed. 
> 
> Here's the original song that inspired me to write this: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/y8rBC6GCUjg


End file.
